


Blam Week-Day Five

by hybryd0



Series: Blam Week [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover with Tower Prep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blam Week-Day Five

It had already been a year since Sam had woken up in an unfamiliar room with boys he didn’t know lounging around. It had been the strangest day-week-month of his life as he’d been introduced to life at Tower Prep and the fact that he had an ability he’d never even realized was a thing until that point. The classes were weird and the training was intense, but eventually Sam had started to get used to it, even though his questions about where he was and why he was there had gone completely unanswered.

Every year at the beginning of classes a new batch of students appeared to take the place of the ones that graduated (the question of what happened to graduates was another uncomfortably unanswered one). Sam learned that sometimes new kids had the unpleasant experience of rooming with kids who got a kick out of being douchebags to the new kids; Sam had gotten lucky and got a room with guys who had helped him adjust. For that reason, when the new kids woke up in the room he shared with a teen a year ahead of him, Sam made sure to make the adjustment process as easy as possible.

The school wasn’t big, but it wasn’t entirely small either. He wasn’t sure how many students there were exactly, not as many as his public school, but it was still quite a lot. That meant that there was no way for Sam to meet every student, so it was no surprise that it was two weeks into the new semester and the first buffer game (he still didn’t understand how the game was played but he watched anyway) before he met Blaine.

He had actually decided to watch at one of the rec rooms and work on his history homework and was only half paying attention to the game when someone sat down on the couch beside him. He didn’t pay the person any attention since the rec room was filling up with people who didn’t want to go to the stadium to watch and there were only a limited amount of seats anyway.

“I don’t understand this game,” the person beside him said.

Sam chuckled and kept writing in his notebook. “I’m not sure anyone understands it, even the people who play it.”

“But what’s the point?”

“Score points I’m guessing,” Sam said and then looked over at the speaker, a teen that looked about his age with slicked back dark hair and brown eyes. “Guessing you’re new this semester? I’m Sam.”

Sam offered his hand out to the teen, who smiled and shook it. “I’m Blaine, and yeah, I’m still trying to adjust to all of this.”

“It’s quite a shock at first,” Sam admitted. He set his class work aside and turned his full attention to the other boy. “So, can I ask what you can do? I have something they call reactolution, they give things weird names here. Basically my body can physically adapt so something that hurts me once can’t hurt me again.”

“Are you invincible?” Blaine asked with wide eyes.

Sam shrugged. “I don’t think so, like, I’m pretty sure a gunshot to the head would still kill me, but, like I think if I was shot somewhere else first and then they tried to shoot me that I’d adapt and be unhurt.”

“Wow, that’s pretty cool. I don’t think they have a name for what I can do, but anything or anyone I touch I can find again.”

“Oh hey, cool, you never lose your house keys, do you?”

Blaine laughed and then jumped as people around them shushed them. Sam rolled his eyes, wondering if half the teens even knew what was going on in the game, and suggested to Blaine that they go someplace else if they want to talk. Blaine agreed and Sam gathered up his work and led the way out of the rec room. He dropped his stuff off at his room and then they spent the rest of the night walking through the halls talking until a pair of Monitors reminded them of the curfew and they had to say goodnight.

“You look happy,” Rory, his newest roommate, said when he entered.

Sam quickly tried to wipe the smile off his face, or make it a little less like he’d just met a cute boy that he liked. Sam wasn’t out at Tower Prep. He was around a bunch of people with special abilities and he just didn’t want to potentially make any enemies. Not to mention he didn’t dare get his hopes up that Blaine might be gay or even bi too.

That wasn’t going to stop him from beings friends with the other teen. During their walk he’d learned that they had so much in common. Even if all they could ever be was friends that would have to be enough.


End file.
